A semiconductor light emitting device may include a semiconductor light emitting element disposed on a flat lead frame portion with a phosphor layer disposed on the semiconductor light emitting element. The semiconductor light emitting element emits light to the outside via the phosphor layer. A portion of the light from the light emitting element is reflected at an interface between the phosphor layer and the outside (e.g., an outer surface of the phosphor layer) back towards the semiconductor light emitting element and the lead frame. The semiconductor light emitting element and the lead frame will generally have poor optical reflectance and will therefore absorb a large part of the reflected light incident thereon. It is preferable for output efficiency that light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element is supplied to the outside of the device rather than absorbed internally.